


生子情结

by animas



Category: nctdream - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:15:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22303225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animas/pseuds/animas
Relationships: Noren - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	生子情结

1.  
到底什么才是Omega？黄仁俊第323遍问自己。  
搜索网站上是这样说的：同时拥有男性和女性生殖器官，并且都能发挥作用，生育率高，有强大的发情期，通常情况下，他们忙于生育和分娩，不是非常适宜参加工作。  
对啊，没错啊，到底是哪里出了问题呢？  
两套生殖系统，强大的发情期，和谐生活的两大武器。这意味着他和李帝努的生殖工作非常频繁，但是那个生育率到底是怎么回事啊？怎么大数据统计到他这里就体现不出来了呢？  
黄仁俊就眼睁睁看着那些比他晚结婚的同学都走在了前头，人家孩子都两岁了，他肚子里连个胚胎都没有，人比人，气死人。  
这不，他前天出门逛超市，好巧不巧就碰见个高中同学，要是别人就算了，偏偏碰上学人精。

黄仁俊高中刚入学的时候和学人精是室友，两个人同吃同住，顺理成章地成了朋友。黄仁俊一开始没发现不对劲，觉得他能说会道，嘴皮子利索，给自己挡了不少社交麻烦。  
但天要下雨，学人精要学人。  
黄仁俊渐渐发现自己的衣柜老是毫无理由地被翻个底朝天，上午刚换的发色下午就被copy走，还美名其曰好朋友本来就会越来越相似。黄仁俊傻，还真信了，有时候买自己的衣服还给他搭一份一样的。但这些黄仁俊都没放在心上，觉得不是什么大事。  
直到16岁那年黄仁俊情窦初开，喜欢上学生会的一个英俊学长，还把这件事当做Omega的闺房事讲给人听。  
黄仁俊能感觉到学长也喜欢他，这么多年了，他还是对自己的魅力有些感知的。只要他主动勾勾手指头，哪个Alpha能逃得出他的手掌心？可动心是真动心，喜欢也是真喜欢，行事是万万不能轻佻随意的，于是他踌躇，害羞，最终被人捷足先登。  
那时学人精委委屈屈地拉着他的手道歉，说对不起，学长他把我当成你才那样的，你看，他凶成这个样子，他怎么舍得对你这样？说着就将脖子后被临时标记过的腺体露给黄仁俊看。  
黄仁俊被刺得眼睛都疼了，哪能想到怎么答复。

“是吗？我怎么记得是你骚得没边主动勾引人的？”前面一个染着彩虹头的同学转过头。他眼神揶揄，说话都是笑着的，嘲讽意味十足。  
学人精唯唯诺诺地不承认。  
“我那个老板心是黑的，你昨天那间房装了摄像头，我把录像给你，你去告他，怎么样？”他的眼睛更亮了一点，仿佛真的是在跟人商量这件事的可行性。  
学人精听了立马声泪俱下，扒着黄仁俊说对不起他也喜欢学长，他那是没有办法。  
“可拉倒吧，昨天在前台他就是这可怜样逼着人开房的。”  
黄仁俊的心都要被扎烂了，压着力气去掰抓着他手腕的手。  
“你走吧，我们再也不是朋友了。”  
学人精刚开始还假惺惺说不行，我们要做一辈子的好朋友，后来没两分钟，看见黄仁俊不为所动，冷哼一声果断走人。  
彩虹头同学啧啧两声，不明觉厉。

下了课黄仁俊精神还恍惚着，没走就被人叫住了。  
“黄仁俊！”  
是彩虹头，对方走过来自来熟地揽住他的肩膀。  
“Alpha和Omega也就是那么回事，不要太难受。”  
“那Alpha也不怎么样，人家还没怎么释放信息素呢，他就受不了了，真正喜欢你的人才不会这样。”  
黄仁俊点点头。  
“你怎么知道他们的事啊？”  
“美貌酒店前台在线看戏，我也不知道怎么就会这么碰巧。”  
“那他们真的有录像啊？酒店真有装摄像头啊？”  
“其他家我不敢保证，我们家酒店绝对没有，就吓吓他。”  
“你怎么知道没有？”  
“你怎么这么多问题？酒店我自己家开的。”  
“那你还说老板黑心？”  
“老板是我爸，他本来就黑心。”  
黄仁俊被逗得笑出了个酒窝。  
“你叫什么名字呀？”  
美貌酒店前台一脸“你竟然不认识我”的惊讶表情。  
“你眼睛是不是长头顶上，对其他人都不屑一顾啊？”  
黄仁俊摇摇头。  
“我眼睛长到泥巴地里，被脏东西糊住了。”  
对方也被逗笑，露出两颗有些奶气的门牙来。  
“我叫李楷灿，千万别让我告诉你第二次哈。”

至此，李楷灿开始进入黄仁俊的生活，他时不时就交代黄仁俊要把眼睛擦亮，千万不要再交学人精这样的朋友，所以黄仁俊和后者打照面的时候，竟然没有觉得很陌生，反而生出一种每天和朋友一起骂的人出现在自己眼前的熟悉感。  
两人撞见先是假热情了一阵，发出诸如你也在这边买东西，好巧啊之类的惊叹，然后便相顾无言。  
直到黄仁俊看见他手上推的并不是购物车，而是婴儿车。  
操。  
“这……, 是你的宝宝？”  
看样子是个还不到一岁的男孩儿，宝宝嘴里含着奶嘴，身上穿一件天蓝色的连体衣，小面团一样的脚丫子被包裹在白袜子里，他睡得不熟，脚尖还在无意识地蠕动。他的小脑袋歪在一边，脸颊肉被挤成一团，让黄仁俊疯狂联想到某个很喜欢的动漫人物。  
黄仁俊内心发出巨大尖叫。  
好！他！妈！可！爱！  
“恩，我和学长的。”  
黄仁俊的眼睛都移不开。  
“哦哦哦，他好可爱啊。”  
他不自主地上前一步，想再仔细看看。但对方显然不是很想多待，后退了一下，连带着将婴儿车后拉了一段距离。  
“我还有事，先走了。”  
黄仁俊觉得有点尴尬，但还是说了再见。

他后知后觉，买了东西一路上还挺高兴。直到回家开门，望见傍晚黄红不分的烟霞照在落地窗上，家里又空无一人时，他才意识到学人精根本是不愿意自己多碰他的小孩一下的，又想到自己三年都没动静的肚子，突然涌上一股屈辱感。  
他委屈地不得了，关起门坐在沙发上就扑簌扑簌落起泪来。

2.  
李帝努从研究所回家，还没进门就感觉到气氛非比寻常。  
平时只要黄仁俊在家，里面就会传来一些可可爱爱的声音。黄仁俊喜欢唱歌，家里安装了小型ktv，他最喜欢在这个时候开嗓，说傍晚才容易感性，情感才容易充沛。再不就是开着电视，很大声，然后学广告台词说话。那个时候他能感知到黄仁俊信息素的波动，像一波波的音浪，明亮又活跃。  
今天太安静了，这份安静中又夹杂着一些不安稳的情绪。  
李帝有些疑惑地推开房门，里头光线都已经有些暗了。  
他首先看见黄仁俊的鞋底，鞋穿在脚上没脱，悬在沙发边上，似乎是怕弄脏沙发。他整个人缩成一团，可怜兮兮的。李帝努走近，看见他睡得红扑扑的脸蛋，灰白色的头发像团绵绵的云朵，罩住他漂亮的侧脸。他没忍住弯下腰亲了一下。

黄仁俊本来就睡得不熟，加之李帝努是他的Alpha，对他产生的影响过大，从人进门的时候开始，他的意识就已经在被强行唤醒。  
他迷迷蒙蒙睁开眼睛，瞧见李帝努睁着眼睛看他，平时戴的眼镜都没取。黄仁俊看见他就难受得不行，一骨碌爬起来就去抱李帝努。  
他平时就撒娇惯了，也没有什么具体缘由。所以此刻黄仁俊将脑袋埋在李帝努胸口呜呜乱叫时，后者还是无法理解他到底在呜呜呜什么。黄仁俊在把自己闷死之前终于舍得抬起头来，头发乱糟糟地炸开，李帝努伸手想压下去，却被黄仁俊挥开了。  
“我气死了！”他皱着眉头嘟着嘴没头没尾来一句。  
李帝努蹲在地上险些重心不稳倒在地上，还没来得及说什么，黄仁俊又扑上来抱他的腰，这一下他真的被撞到在地，沙发前铺了地毯，自己又抱着，黄仁俊是没可能被伤到的。脑子里略过这么些东西，李帝努才放心抱着人躺在地上，一只手拖住他的腰，一只手掌抱在他圆嘟嘟的后脑勺上抚摸 。  
“怎么啦？”李帝努尽量让自己的声音温柔一些，因为临下班前，他还在研究所训过一个犯了低级错误的学生。  
他没有听见黄仁俊的回应，直到察觉到身上的人在抽泣。  
黄仁俊抬起头来的时候眼里流出来的两汪泪水正好汇集在的下巴上，再多抽泣一下，眼泪就直接落在了李帝努的脖子上。  
李帝努不知道这眼泪摊下来是有这么大的面积的，他觉得自己的喉头处都被沾湿了。他暗地里释放了些信息素安抚黄仁俊，但却好像并没有用。  
“李帝努！你少来这一套！”  
被察觉了。  
“我才不会像他一样喜欢抢别人的东西呢呜呜呜呜，就让我摸一下怎么了呜呜呜气死我了气死我了气死我了。”  
“生了个宝宝就了不起吗我也可以生啊。”  
“可是他的宝宝好可爱啊我好想摸我没摸到呜呜呜呜呜。”  
“宝宝这么可爱为什么就我没有呜呜呜呜。”

他的眼泪来势汹汹，李帝努觉得自己的脖子地区局部有雨，一会儿还停不了，他算是知道这闹的是哪一出了。  
“你想要宝宝？”  
他抬手用袖口给黄仁俊擦了一下脸，还没擦完黄仁俊就赶紧嗯了一声，似乎觉得自己给出答案的速度过快，有些害羞，又躲到李帝努的胸口去了。  
“你还小呢，仁俊，自己还是个小孩。”  
“我不是了，我都20了。”他为自己忿忿不平。“别人都有了，我一个18岁的Omega弟弟都生宝宝了。”  
“他们有宝宝是他们的事，你觉得自己想好了吗？之前不是还说想进我的研究所？”  
“恩？恩。”黄仁俊抬手抓了一下自己的鼻子，这话什么时候说的他都忘了，只记得李帝努当时很开心。  
“那现在就太早了，到时候我们都忙。”李帝努抱着他坐起来，心里做了很多规划。  
“你现在大三，到下半年就可以着手申请，我手头也有适合你的项目。仁俊，今年研究所收了两个非常优秀的omega，一点都不比alpha差。生宝宝并不是所有Omega的职责，只要你想跟我在一起工作，我们晚一点要宝宝也没有关系。”  
O.M.G.  
李帝努这是把哄他的话当真了，黄仁俊依稀能想起来了。大概在差不多一年前，李帝努为了一个项目焦头烂额，黄仁俊心疼他，说要是我可以跟你一起工作就好了，你也不至于那么辛苦。李帝努闻言非常欣慰，拉着他的手亲了又亲。  
“没关系，你努努力，我等你一起。”  
神TM努努力。  
李帝努那个变态研究所是谁都能进的吗？全国每年只招收五个新生，考题魔鬼难度，经常有人在考场上考着考着就哭了，哭着哭着就吐了。他这个资质怎么可能进得去？  
“我觉得我不行，我申不上的，我还是想要宝宝。”  
黄仁俊把李帝努的眼镜取了，捧住他的脸，说得很真诚。  
“所以你是随便说的？”  
李帝努表情严肃，还有些咬牙切齿。黄仁俊有些心虚，心想明明是你记忆力太好，太过一板一眼，到底谁会把这些话当真啊？  
“我不管，我什么都不想要，就想要宝宝。”  
“你给我吧？好不好？老公？”

晚上形势一片大好，都在黄仁俊的掌控之中，他穿着李帝努的衬衣没撩几下就起火了，他简直是心甘情愿，迫不及待地张开腿等着挨操。李帝努握着他的脚踝，眼神闪烁不明。  
“宝宝，我跟你说一件事情，你不要生气。”他边说话边握着东西往里挤。  
黄仁俊轻快地恩了一声，是心情好，也是爽的。  
“现在就算我射在生殖腔里，你也不会有宝宝的。”李帝努弯下腰来和黄仁俊对视，渐渐动起来。  
黄仁俊在渐渐凶起来的节奏下挺起半个身子，用眼神发问。  
“我一直在吃药。”  
李帝努赶紧吻住他的唇，堵住他骂人的声音。黄仁俊边承受撞击边躲开李帝努的缠吻，可惜人含着他的舌头不放，他没办法，只好狠下心咬了李帝努一口。  
李帝努吃痛躲开，用一种很可怜的眼神看他。  
“都怪老婆你先骗我，我都是为了你着想。”  
黄仁俊轻喘着气，暗骂他神经病。此刻他想要李帝努断子绝孙的心都有了，又想想李帝努的子孙就是自己的子孙，不忍骂这种恶毒话。  
“我不管，那你也全都射给我，怀不上也要射给我。”

3.  
黄仁俊在第二天去学校上了课。  
虽然他没有什么远大志向，但还是要毕业的。昨天他借着身体不舒服的缘由给学校请了假，李楷灿看他很不爽，同是omega怎么他装病请假的时候总是被拒？不公平。  
“能传授一下你是怎么装病的吗？”  
黄仁俊扭头，当即就皱起了眉，眼睛里也像含了水似的，他无助地捂住胸口咳了两声，还伴随着一些轻微想呕吐的症状，一只手放在唇边，显得很难受。  
“你没事吧？”李楷灿忍不住问。  
黄仁俊当即拉住他的手不放。  
“我好脆弱啊哥哥。”说着还要往他身上靠。  
“啊———。”李楷灿大叫。“你这不是请假是性骚扰知道吗？”  
黄仁俊收回那副可怜相，哼了一声。  
“我才没有这么干，逗你玩儿的。”  
“请病假只要理由合理就行，难不成他真叫医生来给你看病确诊？”

李楷灿觉得有点儿恶心，不想继续这个话题。  
“你昨天干嘛去了？”  
黄仁俊深吸了一口气。  
“我碰见学人精了，他生宝宝了。”  
李楷灿哈了一声。  
“他还是那副德行吗？”  
黄仁俊撇撇嘴说不知道。  
“可是我现在非常想生宝宝。”  
“生啊！”李楷灿知道繁衍几乎是所有omega的本能，像黄仁俊这种结婚两三年还没有怀过孕的omega少之又少。  
“话说，你为什么一直没怀孕啊？”  
黄仁俊听到他的问题欲言又止，摆摆手。  
“马上就会怀了，不要急。”  
？我当然不急，李楷灿想。  
事实上黄仁俊是真的急，李帝努的憨批行为已经严重耽误他受孕了，他不能再任人宰割白白浪费时间，也不要在发情期上赌博求命中率。李帝努的药效三天之后就会被代谢掉，也就说他还有两天时间来准备。  
课上到一半，他碰了碰李楷灿。  
“你有没有什么法子，提高受孕率？”  
李楷灿想了一会儿，实在不明白这个问题为什么要问他。  
“玩点刺激的？提高一下兴奋度？”  
“哪样才算刺激？”  
“骚……，骚一点？”李楷灿尽量压低了声音说，生怕被其他人听见。  
黄仁俊脸都红了。  
“会有用吗？”  
李楷灿啧了一声，显得黄仁俊很不果断，不够有决心。  
“这个，主要是要有反差才能让人兴奋起来，你知道你在我们学院的外号叫什么吗？”  
“啊？”黄仁俊不解，他还有外号？  
“清纯小猫咪啊！那清纯的对面是啥？你自己想想。”  
黄仁俊又仔仔细细想了半节课，觉得李楷灿说的有道理。  
退一步海阔天空，进一步怀孕生娃。  
行，就这么干。

4.  
两天后的黄仁俊又逃课了，用的还是上一次的理由，原因是病情复发。  
在李帝努回家的两个小时前，他几乎将家里的每一个空间都铺上了玫瑰花瓣，床头放了两盏在情趣用品店买来的香薰。  
接着就是他自己。  
头上卡了两三条色彩不一的发卡，全身就套了一双粉色及膝袜，当然了，如果不算屁股后面长出的那条尾巴的话。  
他几乎是全身赤裸地藏在被子里，等待着李帝努的出现。

幸运的是，李帝努没有让他等多久，他开门进来，似乎没有想到有这么一出。  
黄仁俊从被子里面跳出来站在地板上。李帝努闻到了室内的芳香和黄仁俊信息素的味道交织在一起，一时间被刺激得有些手脚发麻。他手里的包啪地一声掉在地上，人慢慢往后退，直到整个人贴在门上。  
“宝宝？”  
“老公.......”黄仁俊轻声喊他，像个要做坏事的妖精。他继续往前走，李帝努这才瞧见他身后那条毛茸茸的尾巴。  
黄仁俊走过来抱住他的腰，李帝努的视线便落到了他头发上那些亮晶晶的发卡上。  
李帝努克制着伸手拨了拨。  
“你抱我去床上好不好？”  
李帝努的眼神都快要着火了。  
“好。”他伸手兜住黄仁俊两瓣肉感充足的屁股，然后将尾巴向里面按了按。  
黄仁俊险些呻吟出声。  
“要这个？”  
黄仁俊摇摇头，显得很委屈。戴这个东西还不是为了讨他欢心？上网一搜索所有的经典造型都有这个尾巴，为了生娃，他能不戴吗？怎么李帝努还是一脸不爽的样子。  
他心里腹诽，面上却害羞得通红，不想要这个，他只要想李帝努。  
于是黄仁俊慢慢蹲下，隔着裤子亲了亲对面有些鼓起来的裆部。然后他抬头，用那种水灵灵的眼神看他。  
“要这个。”  
从李帝努的视角来看，黄仁俊，一只求欢的小猫，一只欠操的小猫。  
他有些粗暴地将人从地上拉起来抱起，黄仁俊趁机将两条腿圈住他的腰。  
李帝努探下去将尾巴从后穴中拔出来，上面黏连了一些液体。黄仁俊像个树袋熊一样挂在他的身上，丝毫没有注意到人加重的呼吸。

黄仁俊几乎是被扔在床上的，李帝努裤子来不及脱，只拉下拉链。就这会儿功夫，黄仁俊却已经等不及了。  
“老公，我自己弄过了，里面很软的，快点进来。”  
天地良心，是个人都顶不住。  
李帝努现在满脑子都是操他操他快操他。  
黄仁俊就撅着屁股在他的身前，他握着阴茎往里送，当真是自己已经弄过了，里面又紧又热，李帝努忍不住仰头舒了一口气，这种舒爽，没有漂亮老婆的人是不会知道的。  
他扣着黄仁俊的腰开始动作，隐忍的兽欲让他一定要逼黄仁俊叫出声来。他也从来没有如此粗暴过，动得那么凶和重。  
黄仁俊垂着头呻吟，双手撑在床上承受撞击。  
虽然他不喜欢这个姿势，以及现在是李帝努比较爽，但他确实感受到了Alpha的失控。所以说兴奋度上来了吧？受孕率可以提高了吧？

李帝努就着后入的姿势操了好一会儿，熬过射精的冲动，才慢慢抱着黄仁俊换了个姿势。  
黄仁俊被抱在他腿上坐着，自己坐在上面沉腰前后动。他自己脸上红潮涌动，出口就是呻吟，但他管不了那么多了。黄仁俊看着李帝努有些意乱情迷的脸，注意到他脸颊上有一粒汗滚滚地落下来，他凑上去将汗珠舔干净，然后用自己的肉脸颊贴着李帝努的脸颊，凑在他耳边说话。  
“要射了吗？”  
李帝努是听出了急切的意味的，他恶趣味发作，将阴茎顶入生殖腔内，却不急着动，扣着黄仁俊的腰慢慢磨。  
黄仁俊被放倒在床上，只感觉到李帝努在他体内以一种极其色情的方式蠕动着。他歪头去咬李帝努撑在他旁边的手臂。  
“快一点啦。”  
李帝努玩够了，听他的话猛烈地冲撞起来，不出片刻，已经形成了近乎狠辣的肉体拍击。  
黄仁俊被操到含泪哭叫，拔高了呻吟的调子。他感觉到自己的腹部深处像遭受了电击，全身都轻微地抽搐了起来。  
李帝努也喘得格外粗重，他将黄仁俊的双腿扛在肩上，找到一个最好发力的姿势，将隐忍了许久的精液射在了黄仁俊的孕腔内。  
黄仁俊仰躺着，眼前花白一片，只感觉到自己身体内很暖，李帝努真的射进来了，想到这里他不禁提了提嘴角，懒倦地笑了一下。

一次往往是不够的，就算黄仁俊已经有些累了，为了宝宝他是不会放弃的，他缠着李帝努，两个人抱着难分难舍。到后面他嘴里喊着胡话，说什么“再进来一些，再深一点。”，他央求李帝努射多一点，直到将他整个人塞满。  
黄仁俊不知道自己是不是在做梦。  
他脑子里有了遇见学人精的那一天的画面，但手里推着婴儿车的是自己。里面躺着一个很像他和李帝努的宝宝。  
他高兴得险些笑出声来。  
“老公，我们要有宝宝啦。”他呢喃不清。


End file.
